


Dancing with Demons

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't own HomeStuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: John and Rose have a secret. Which is why they dressed up as the opposite gender. They both entered the same school, a school that revolves a round dancing and music. The arts in general. How will it all turn out? Will they get out of this alive?





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------

 

_My Heart, My Head, My Dreams.....Who are you? Why me? To Dance the Dance for You. Dance for Me, Dance with me._

 

_My Heart, My Head, My Dreams.....Who are you? Why me? To Dance the Dance for You. Dance for Me, Dance with me._

 

Softly, the music continues to play in repeat. A room full of mirrors and a figure that dances fiercely. Their petite form ever so graceful. Their dress twirls with them as they get faster and faster. They continue to practice and repeat. As beautiful the dance is, this is only a warm up. They keep pushing them selves anyway.

 

Then the music is off and someone claps for them. They are covered in sweat. Stopping, someone walks towards them.

 

"Very nice, John. I think  we're ready.", they smile.

 

"Really? Are you sure?", said John.

 

"Yes, just worry about the mission and not being caught."

 

The woman hands him water and motions for him to follow.

 

\-----------

 

John is in front of his boss as he and an associate are briefed. Their boss is sitting at their desk and the lights are off. So they are shadowed by the dark. Any indication of who or what is uncertain. For the fact that they have a voice changer on them and a big hat.

 

"Just to remind you what you are to do on your assignment, I will re-brief you both. So you can keep in mind what you are looking for."

 

They nodded in understanding with no expression, in a professional manner. This is serious business.

 

"I want you both to-"

 

\----------------------------

 

A young girl skips through a large pair of gates. Smiling, she looks a round.

 

"Higanbana Academy! We're here!", she states.

 

"I can see that.", a boy with impeccable fashion sense walks behind her.

 

"Jacklyn. Calm down, love. We'll have time to look a round later."

 

"Oh, okay. Rodney.", she says while sparkling.

 

 **Jacklyn wore** : _A small sleeveless vest and tee shirt. Gloves that cover her arms and shorts. Calve high soaks and flats. A hair ban and a little make up._

 

 **Rodney wore** : _Two hair clips on one side, a scarf and a jacket. Inside button up and pants._

 

"Alright, let's go to the office.", he smiles.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Outside the principles office, Rodney and Jacklyn sand in the waiting room.

 

"Stay here, while I finalize the papers.", said Rodney.

 

"Yes, sir!", Jacklyn smiled.

 

Saluting him, then sitting down on a bench. After which, Rodney knocks on the door and goes in.

 

\-----------------

 

Sometime later, Jacklyn hums to her self as Rodney takes for ever to come back.

 

Some one comes down the hall and notices Jacklyn smiling to herself. They see the flowers that bloom a round her. They grin.

 

"Heh."

 

\--------------

 

"Hello, Angelfish."

 

" ? "

 

She turns her head and sees someone walking towards her.

 

"Names, Cronus Ampora. Nice to meet ya, swweetheart. I wwas wwonderfin if you wwould like a tour?"

 

Jacklyn smiles.

 

"That would be wonderful! But, I need to ask my friend first if it's okay."

 

"Alright, then."

 

\-------------------------

 

"The answer is NO."

 

_"But Rodney!"_

 

_"No."_

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

\--------------------

_**"The answer is no."** _

 

_**"But Rodney!"** _

 

_**"No."** _

 

"This nice boy offered to show us a round!"

 

Jacklyn motioned to Cronus, who was stand in the back with a sweat drop.

 

"Look, Jacklyn. He doesn't want my help. You said you needed his permission and he said no. It's okay, I was going to give both of you a tour, but I guess not.", Cronus intervened.

 

Then he turned a round.

 

"It's fine, I was just offering. Sea you both in if we can."

 

He waved to them with his back turned.

 

"Bye....", said Jacklyn.

 

When he was gone, Jacklyn turned to Rodney with a deadpanned look.

 

"Rodney, we can't make friends with that attitude. Now, can we?", Jacklyn crossed her arms.

 

Rodney blush and looked a way, crossing his own arms.

 

"We don't need any friends. Besides........ I have you don't I?"

 

"And here I thought you were the mature one.", Jacklyn said slyly.

 

"Jacklyn!", whined Rodney.

 

Then then laugh and smile at each other.

 

\-------------------

 

_"Would you shut up, you ugly cows! Get out of the way!"_ , shouted a stranger with a mask.

 

He had came from the direction Cronus went and waited impatiently for them to move.

 

Rodney glared with a dangerously scary aura. His anger was great. Fire burning in the back ground. Jacklyn smiled nervously, trying to calm him down. The stranger watch apathetically.

 

**"Ugly cows!?"** , said Rodney furiously.

 

_"How dare he insult me or my friend!!!!"_ , thought Rodney.

 

"Calm down!",said Jacklyn.

 

"..."

 

\----------------------

 

"Please, stop trying to fight people.", Jacklyn sweated.

 

_"He's scary..."_ , Jacklyn thought, referring to her friend.

 

"..."

 

After deeming it okay, the stranger walked up to Jacklyn and got her attention.

 

"Hey, less ugly girl.", he called.

 

" ? "

 

"After you are done shutting the fxck up your friends mouth, come with me. He is annoying, leave him."

 

Jacklyn blinks. Completely lost.

 

"Eh......?"

 

\---------------------------

 

_The chapters might be short, and I didn't draw down a complete story. So after a while, I will start trying to think of something to write._

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

\--------------------

**Jacklyn blinks. Completely lost.**

 

The male continues, explaining what he means.

 

"You're the new girl, Jacklyn right? I have to fxcking share my darn room. The school has a few Gog darn problems with it's bedding system or whatever. The dorms are getting crowed. So, until the expansion fund is approved, the single person rooms are now two. Two or three people in the rooms. They don't have any fxcking time to sort out genders. Or whatever the fxck, you got picked with me. Since I was the last single person room available. Who the heck knows?"

 

Jacklyn sweated with an displeased look on her face.

 

"I'm _not_ sharing a room with the _only_ person I know?"

 

"I hate it too. I have to give up my room to a _bxtch_ like you, not fair. At least you're not _too_ ugly. Barely bearable.

 

 _"Who the heck, does he think he is?"_ , thought Jacklyn.

 

Twitching, Jacklyn punched him in the masked face.

 

 _ **"What did you call me!?"**_ , she shouted.

 

He fell to the floor with a loud thump and a teacher near by came to see what was happening.

 

"You **violent bxtch**! You punched me!"

 

Rodney looked on with a happy, sparkling look.

 

"That's my best friend. So proud."

 

He smiled.

 

"Children, please! No fighting! Can we not solve our problems with out lashing out?"

 

The teacher had stubble and white hair. His weary red, old eyes looked worried.

 

Jacklyn lowered her head and frowned. Pretending to regret hitting the guy. Her acting skills are flawless. Except, Rodney knew she was faking it. The Guy only knew, because she punched him without holding back. He was lucky to slip and have his arm hit instead of his face. His mask would have gotten broken. So, instead. His arm probably was!

 

"I'm sorry, you're right. I tried to stop my friend, but ended up losing my temper instead. It won't happen again."

 

The teacher smiled.

 

"It's quit alright, dear. I'll let it slide today. Being new and all! By the way, you seem very nice. I have **two sons** , not very sociable. But, with the right _push_....blah blah blah."

 

Rodney said flatly, "Are you trying to set up your sons?"

 

The teacher sweated and looked nervous. Almost like he was guilty.

 

"W-What? _No!_ I just want them to have friends, I'm **worried**! I was talking to you both."

 

He waved his arms a round animatedly.

 

"What about me?", said the younger boy.

 

"............", they were dead quiet.

 

Just staring blankly at him. He waited for five minutes until he got angry.

 

 **"Well, answer me!?!"** , he yelled.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Jacklyn followed The guy to their room. It was large, two beds on each side. She sweated.

 

"Um....if this is a one bed room, why is it this large? Also, how come there are already two beds?"

 

"Sigh....Simple. I am rich, I get what I want. And I want you to stop asking questions. It's annoying, bxtch. Here are some rules for you. One- Don't talk to me or bother me. Two- Don't get in my space or touch my things. Three- Stay on your side and we will be peachy. Are we clear?"

 

Jacklyn glared, but then inhaled deeply. Looking him dead in the eye.

 

" _Fxck you, you pompous @sshole. You can't tell me what to do, I can beat the crxp out of you and I will if you provoke me. If we have to live together, and we do. Then either you play nice or I play smash your fingers with a mallet. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Especially with any other girl- or anyone for the matter. Pxss me off and you will pxss your self. I can send you to the hospital in pieces. I am a person, I have rights. I have the right to fight you, come at me, you bxstard._ "

 

"....Oh _heck_ no. I can ruin your reputation before you _even start class_. You _**lowly, poor excuse for a whxre.**_ "

 

"I don't give a _darn_ about my self, I am a woman with _pride_."

 

"What about your friend? I can send some one to **hurt** him."

 

"..."

 

"Ha! That got you-"

 

Jacklyn started laughing her butt off, falling to the floor. He stared at her, sweating. Getting frustrated with her continuing to laugh him, he is red with anger and demands she stop. Also, _she has a cute laugh_. He notes without realizing it.

 

Finally stopping, her teary eyed flushed face is smiling. It makes him feel _weird_. She stood up.

 

"You don't know him at all, so nothing you can do can hurt him. He can take care of him self. But, just for that threat."

 

She grabbed his shoulders tightly and leaned in. He flinches slightly.

 

"?"

 

"...."

 

He started to get nervous, she wasn't doing anything and it was creepy.

 

"What the h-"

 

She kicked him in the stomach and let him fall on his knees. She stares down at him, coldly.

 

**_"I told you, you can't push me a round. So get use to it, being nice and friendly is the only way you can live without any more injuries."_ **

 

She then walked to the bathroom with clothes. Slamming the door shut.

 

 _"....Bxtch.",_ he breathed out in pain.

 

\---------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

\----------

 

Jacklyn then opens the door later. Wearing a blue button up pajama. She stares at him with a blank look.

 

"..."

 

"What?"

 

"You're going to bed with a mask on?"

 

"You're wearing glasses!"

 

"Whatever, night."

 

She huffs and dismisses him. 

 

"I took my contacts out, I need them to see."

 

"Did I sound like I cared?"

 

"Shut up, you dxck."

 

"Bxtch."

 

\----------------------

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Rodney went into his room and saw the room he will be sharing.

 

"It....smells like sweat......I hope she has a better time. Or at the very least it doesn't smell...."

 

The room had robotic parts everywhere and a few....interesting posters. The other occupant was sweating, they were working on a robot. The room was stuffy.

 

"Hello. I did not know you were coming today....sorry....for the mess..."

 

"It's fine, but you could open the windows you know?"

 

Rodney went to open a window. His room mate called out.

 

"No-Wait!"

 

"Hmm?"

 

What Rodney saw was.....

 

"Ah. I see...."

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

The room a cross from them had the window open. A girl was changing. She saw Rodney open the curtain.

 

"..."

 

It was quiet. Rodney did a once over and only said this.

 

"Really? Black lace? Butterfly pattern would be cuter. Here's my number, if you need an fashion tips. Trust me, you need them. Good night."

 

It was.....weird.

 

\---------------------

 

Rodney closed the curtain and looked over at his room mate.

 

"No wonder you let your self suffer like this. You are too nice. Just tell her off."

 

"But....I don't want her thinking that I was looking at her...."

 

"I just did and there was nothing to look at. Trust me."

 

"Hey! I heard that! The curtain is closed, not the window!"

 

"Ah. So you-"

 

Rodney opens the curtain again.

 

"Heard us, and did that on purpose. For what? To make your self feel pretty? Why? Do you have feelings for him and want him to look at you?"

 

"NO! Gog no!", she sputtered.

 

"Then, don't. Do that. To your. Self. Understand? You are a _lady_. If you show off your body like it doesn't even matter, then you lose _worth_. Please be more mindful of others and your self. Now, good night. Remember, a real gentlemen would never look at you like a pervert. A gentlemen is the kind of man you need. A rather, a gentlewomen is your taste isn't it?"

 

"Shut the heck up! Who do you think you are?"

 

"Your neighbor. Please take care of me and I will do the same."

 

Rodney smiles and shuts the window and the curtain. Looking at his room mate again.

 

"You don't have to put up with that."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

That night, Jacklyn slept on her bed. Tears dripping down her cheeks. A frown on her face.

 

Someone looms over her and watches.

 

"..."

 

"Hn...", she moans painfully.

 

They sit on the edge of her bed.

 

"...."

 

They lean down and brush their lips against hers. A gentle and slow kiss. Then they stopped. A smile spreads on her sweeping face. She sleeps soundly.

 

\---------------------

 

The next morning, Jacklyn's room mate wakes her up.

 

"Wake the heck up!"

 

She sits up and throws a book at him.

 

"Let me hit you with some knowledge!"

 

"OUCH! BXTCH!?"

 

He glares at her, she huffs. She adjusts her self to face him. Crossing her arms, she glares back.

 

"Okay, mister bossy pants. I am up, if you want me to be your servant. Don't joke with me. I can and will beat you up. Messy mask."

 

"What the fxck is with the lame @ss nick names?"

 

"Not important. Anyways, I don't think I ever got the _pleasure_ of knowing your name.", She says sarcastically.

 

"Caliborn, you unpleasant whxre."

 

"Charmed, Jacklyn.", she rolls her eyes.

 

She stands up and makes up her bed. Ignoring him completely. His anger rises. He pushes her down on the bed and pins her. Her hands above her head.

 

"Listen hear, you bxtch!"

 

She looks at him without an expression and says bluntly.

 

"Okay, I am pinned. Now what?"

 

"Now What? I'll show you!"

 

"Going to punch me?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Great, I now I have record of you threatening and harassing my friend. Any more?"

 

He whips his head a round. Rodney stood there with a tablet. Staring at them with a poker face. He stood up and tried to get the tablet. Rodney punch him in the nose.

 

"And now an attempt of violence."

 

"We can sue you now. Thanks."

 

"Don't you dare!?"

 

"We won't....if you apologize."

 

"Grr....Fine. I am...Sorry...", He grumbles angrily.

 

\--------------

 

Rodeny smugly watches him leave. Then he goes back to poker face and turns to his friend, who will need his help in a minute.

 

Jacklyn's face heats up to a bright red, she looked so embarrassed.

 

"Rodney!? Did you see that bastxrd? He pinned me....."

 

She hugged him to calm down. 

 

"You really need to get use to people getting in your face like that."

 

"I know.....But come on......I'm use to people treating me like a _princess_..... _I'm so happy_...."

 

"Jacklyn, you shouldn't be happy that people _threaten_ you."

 

Rodney sweated, keeping the poker face.

 

"But I'm just another _no one_! He didn't care _who_ I was! I can get into fight with a chance of losing!!!! A fair fight _for once_!!!"

 

"I don't think he would fight fair....at all."

 

"I know!!!! He's not going to _let me_ win!!! YAY!!!!"

 

Her face was so red and tears were coming out of her eyes. Her smile was sparkling. Rodney deadpanned as he deals with his friends excitement. Then she stopped smiling and looked a way suddenly. Rodney just had to sweat more. Jacklyn was still blushing with a pouting face.

 

_"Just like a girl..."_ , he thought.

 

"You think he would pin me like that again?"

 

"And....why do you want to know that??????"

 

"Because! Then I would be at a disadvantage...."

 

"Why....?"

 

"....He smells nice...."

 

"What??????"

 

"I mean! I could feel his breath on my neck...."

 

"What????"

 

"Not to mention how gently he held my wrists..."

 

"What the heck you talking about???????????"

 

Jacklyn kept looking a way and sweated.

 

"Jacklyn?????"

 

"..."

 

"Jacklyn, answer me??????"

 

_"My heart is doing weird things...."_ , thought Jacklyn.

 

She couldn't think straight. No one has ever fought back before and she was excited. A rival? Enemy? This will be fun.

 

"FORGET IT!!!!!!"

 

She shouted and pushed her friend a way. 

 

\---------------------

 

Caliborn was listening to them talk and then left.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

\--------------------------------------

 

Jacklyn and Rodney have morning classes together.

 

_**8:00-** Math_

 

_**9:00-** Science_

 

_**10:00-** Dance_

 

_**11:00-** Lunch_

 

Then Jacklyn has music at 11:54 and literature at 12: 30. Rodney has art at 11:54 and music at 12:30. At 1:30, Jacklyn has Physical Education and Rodney has Fencing.

 

Extra curricular activities include the following.

 

_**Jacklyn-** world travel club and war history club._

 

_**Rodney-** Wild life club and sewing club._

 

Jacklyn volunteers in the local soup kitchen and Rodney helps.

 

They both work at their own little shop on campus. That way, people don't have go far if they need food. Or anything else. Like pads or tampons and other items, Rodney is in charge of that.

 

Jacklyn is in charge of books and papers and such. She gets embarrassed when she has to switch spots with Rodney. They both cook the food. The store is small, but very crowded on some days.

 

\----------------------------

 

"Just like that! Good.", said Miss Maryam.

 

An elegant lady teacher in trusted with a certain number of students for dance class. Today they are working on lifting their partner in the air.

 

"Class, we have even numbers today, so let's partner up! Hurry now."

 

Students buzzing past each other to people they know. One by one, they practice to move. Then they have to do a little dance that involves the lift.

 

Jacklyn and Rodney went last, because they are new. Some of the students were prepared to either laugh if they mess up or encourage them to keep going.

 

Surprise to them, they were actually good. Not missing a beat or a step. The teacher looks on, very proud to have such talented students.

 

Eventually, they dance til the end of class. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"You two are so splendid!", exclaimed Miss Maryam.

 

"Thank you, we practiced vigorously to get beyond this point.", said Rodney.

 

"What do you mean?", Miss Maryam inquires.

 

Rodney rests his arm a round Jacklyn's shoulder and Jacklyn gives him a one sided hug. They both smile.

 

"We're child hood friends! We worked hard to get here!"

 

\------------------

 

Later, Miss Maryam looks through their records to find out that they are on a scholarship. A Dance scholarship. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

At lunch, Jacklyn got swept a way from Rodney.

 

"Where is he?"

 

She looks a round with a confused face. She texts Rodney.

 

_Sorry, you got a way from me._

 

**Don't worry about it, just tell me where you are.**

 

_In the library._

 

**Okay, I'll see you there.**

 

_Okay, bye._

 

**Bye.**

 

\------------------------------------

 

In the library, the books were a mess. You couldn't go one step with out tripping on a book.

 

"Why???"

 

"Some senior kids thought it would be a great call back joke on their old school."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

Rodney pointed to the mentioned kids cleaning up the mess. Jacklyn standing next to him, glanced their way.

 

"What was the joke suppose to look like?"

 

"A giant model of a chicken."

 

"How did it get like this?"

 

"...They got caught when the last book was in place, but they panicked and fell, knocking over every book and some of the shelves."

 

Jacklyn thought for a moment.

 

"Think we should help them?"

 

"Hmm....maybe."

 

"I think we should, there are too many books and not enough hands. This place is big."

 

"Considering I want to be able to find a book I will some day be looking for, I agree."

 

\--------------------------

 

"Back off, I got this."

 

One of the seniors grunted at Jacklyn and Rodney. Rodney raise a eyebrow.

 

"You want to do this your self?"

 

"I can handle it!"

 

"Yeah! Go a way freshmen."

 

"....You are idiots. Complete idiots.", said Jacklyn bluntly.

 

"What!?", shouted one of the seniors.

 

"Let me put it this way."

 

Jacklyn walked up to a senior and lean in close. Making eye contact, she smiles.

 

"If I can't find a single _War and Peace_ or _Sherlock Holmes_ , I will castrate you. I. Need. My. Books."

 

Her smile seems colder, sinister even. They back a way a little in terror. 

 

"Don't forget _Harry Potter_ , _Divergent_ or _Maze Runner_.", Rodney piped up.

 

"Not to mention _Haven: A Strange Magic_.", he added.

 

"Oh! I haven't read that one yet."

 

Jacklyn turns a round to face Rodney with a sparkly smile.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah, what about you? Have you read _The Book Without Words_?"

 

"No, tell me more.", Rodney said with a smile.

 

"Later, right now. This place needs cleaning!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"I hope you have an ex-", the teacher began.

 

They stood in front of Jacklyn with a stern expression.

 

"She and a friend was helping the library."

 

They turn their head to the door.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Some seniors had messed up a joke and made a mess."

 

"Okay, she is excused."

 

The librarian then left the room. Teacher pointed her to her seat.

 

\------------------------

 

Later, when she got to Literature class, she got a big praise from her teacher. They gave her a sticker.

 

"Yay! Thank you."

 

"No problem, that's for being a good girl. Now go to your seat and we can start class."

 

Some of her class mates snickered at her excitement of getting a sticker like a kid. A few thought it was cute. The teacher use to teach small children and hasn't gotten use to older kids yet. Older kids such. They are just the worst thing you could teach. Really.

 

I know. I'm Seventeen and I have to listen their constant talking and laughing.

 

I hate it, and I'm not even the teacher!

 

...

 

Anyways, Jacklyn was confronted by a guy that had a snobby attitude.

 

"Go back to preschool, you little girl. Aren't you to old for stickers? Grow up."

 

"...Wow, I can not believe you. You really think telling me that, will change me? What does it matter to you what I do? I could curse at you or beat you up, but right now. Right now I am trying to learn dead weight. Don't talk to me unless you can name five reasons I should care what you think. Unless you can't count to five and I need to give you a hint on how."

 

The class starts to laugh, until Jacklyn stood up and broke the desk with her fist.

 

"Did I sound like I was kidding? Learning disabilities are not a laughing matter. You disgust me. How disappointing."

 

She sighs and walks up to the teacher, and bows her head.

 

"I'm sorry for the outburst. I will pay for the desk, destroying school property is wrong. I acted inappropriately."

 

"It's alright, I forgive you. But you can't use that desk now. Or anyone else for that matter."

 

"I can fix it my self, if you want?"

 

"No, no. Don't worry about that. I'll get a new one. But it might take a while."

 

"Okay, I'm sorry again."

 

"You've already apologized."

 

"Okay."

 

\------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	6. Chapter 6

\-------------

 

**SeeInToTheFuture -Pester - EverLastingBreath**

 

_RL- John._

 

_RL- John, are you there?_

 

**JE- Yeah, I'm here.**

 

_RL- I have info from headquarters._

 

**JE- What's it say?**

 

RL- That I need to check the library for a certain book on _The Dark Arts of Glow Fliers_.

 

**JE- Sounds lame, but, what are glow fliers?**

 

_RL- A nickname for creatures that fly and glow during the night._

 

**JE- Are they dangerous?**

 

_RL- We don't even know if they're real....Cryptids._

 

**JE- I see....**

 

**JE- What about the day?**

 

_RL- No info, which is why I am going to the library._

 

_RL- Apparently, the last librarian was into mysterious creatures and had gathered as much info and books as they could._

 

_RL- Before they got eaten by....._

 

_RL- Well, they mostly had their lower torso bitten off and then hung out a balcony by a noose. The blood splatter on the walls were in an ancient language._

 

**JE- Which one? Norwegian? Latin? Sumerian? Roman East? Romanian?**

 

_RL-....Did you say Roman East? It's called Greek._

 

**JE- ....Shut up.**

 

**JE- Get on with it already.**

 

_RL- Fine, it was actually Old Norse._

 

**JE- No wonder....anyways, why'd they get picked off?**

 

_RL- Something to do with silver cross with a blue jewel they picked up from a shady store._

 

_RL- Our associates tried to locate it for questioning, but no luck and the cross was stolen from the lab's side vault._

 

**JE- Side vault? Why not the main Vault?**

 

_RL- Laziness._

 

**JE- Ah.**

 

_RL- I'll go now, come to my living quarters and wait for me._

 

**JE- K.**

 

**Chat no longer on....**

 

\------------------------------

 

Jacklyn picks up Rodney's scarf and puts it on. 

 

"Rodney look, I'm you!"

 

She smiles and stretches out their arms in a presenting pose.

 

"Jacklyn. Give me, my scarf. Now."

 

Jacklyn stops smiling and pouts, crossing her arms.

 

"Oh, okay...."

 

"Thank you, I'm off now. Stay here until I get back, bye!"

 

Rodney walks out the door and Jacklyn sits on his bed, kicking her feet. She was bored waiting, it was at least half an hour. Soon, someone comes in.

 

"My apologizes, but who are you? Why are you in my room?"

 

The tall boy stood at the door. He seems to be putting his bag up.

 

"I'm Rodney's friend. He said to stay here and wait for him to come back.....but that will take hours! I don't know if I can wait that long..."

 

"Well...okay. I'm going to my Robotics club. We have a meeting."

 

"Can I come with you?"

 

"W-What? But-"

 

"It will be fine! He'll never know! I'll be back before he finds out!"

 

Jacklyn smiles brightly and he sweats....to much. He takes a small towel out of his pocket and wipes his forehead.

 

"Well....Alright, if you insist."

 

"Great! I got to put my glasses on first, then we go!"

 

\-----------------------

 

**BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

\-----------------

 

Jacklyn stood in front of the taller male and they headed out of the room. Making way to his club room. A good distance a part from each other as they walk; Equius glances at her nervously and tries to decide wither or not he should make small talk. But she beats him to it and talks first.

 

"Hey, I just remembered. I never caught your name! I'm Jacklyn."

 

"Equius Zahawk. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

 

"Like wise."

 

It got silent once more. Until Jacklyn broke it again.

 

"Equius, how long have you been in this school and are you having fun? I have fun when I share classes with Rodney."

 

"What about when you are not with him?"

 

".....it's okay.....but it's really serious and I....sigh....a bit lonely. Especially when my room mate in my music class and Physical Education. He is so rude!"

 

"He's not....saying anything inappropriate is he?"

 

She laughs him off and smiles.

 

"Ha! No, thank you for your concern but....I meant that he is a rich guy that flaunts and tried to intimidate me. Nothing too bad, just annoying. He can't hurt me and he can't hurt Rodney. Nothing he can say to scare me or anything!"

 

"Good, but threatening a lady is unbecoming and unsightly for a gentlemen! Why, he is no man at all."

 

Jacklyn giggles and redirects the conversation.

 

"I agree, but be careful of what you say. Anyone could be listening. But anyways, it's also rude not to answer my first question."

 

She give him a pointed look. He sweats and smiles apologetically.

 

"Forgive me, I have been here for two years. I have also been 'having fun' as you would say. I quiet enjoy being with my friends and sibling in the robotic's club and in classes."

 

"You have a sibling? Cool, I have a big sister!"

 

\--------------------------

 

Soon, they reach the club door as they make conversation.

 

"And then I punch the desk to shut them up!"

 

"What a tremendous display of STRENGTH!"

 

Once Equius opens the door, their conversation stops as eyes stared at them. A young senior walks up to them as he wipes his greased up hands on a white rag. Blond hair and orange shade with a black tee and worn jeans.

 

"Equius, who is that?"

 

Equius straightened up and gestured beside him.

 

"This is Jacklyn. She is my room mates childhood friend."

 

"Hello, Jacklyn. I'm Dirk and this is Horus."

 

"Hello!"

 

"Hi, Jacklyn!"

 

\----------------------------------

 

**Meanwhile....**

 

\---------

 

Rodney is walking into the library. He surveys the room. Nothing to note, except that there are three people not including the librarian. He wanders a round with an impassive face. One of the girls that is in the library wasted no time ignoring her tutor to flirt with him.

 

"Hello~ Looking for something?"

 

"Yes, a book about magic. Dark purple color with Rhine stones. Says 'The Ways Of Possession And How' Do you know where it is?"

 

The girl lost interest when she heard how nerdy he was, but she realized that he was cute and pretended he was mysterious.

 

"Well...I'll show you something more interesting than some silly spell book!"

 

"Which would be?"

 

"My number~"

 

"....No."

 

"Oh come on~ It's not every day that a cutie like you come to this school! It's mostly girls and freaks, please~"

 

"Batting your eyes at me, doesn't work. I'm not into girls."

 

She huffs and turns back to her tutor.

 

"You could have said you didn't want to. You don't look like you're into boys to me."

 

"I'm not."

 

She turns her head again.

 

"But you-"

 

"You can't see my boobs in these clothes. I did that on purpose."

 

Rodney walks a way and the girls tutor snickers at her face.

 

"Wait, then why did-"

 

"Not my type!"

 

He said over his shoulder.

 

\---------

 

**Back~**

 

\----------------------

 

"Wow, you guys are so smart! This is cool!"

 

"Thanks!"

 

"Hey, Jacklyn. What clubs are you in?"

 

"Well...."

 

\------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
